holestreetfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie Evans
Natalie Evans (nee Murphy) is the daughter of Claire Murphy, the sister of Michelle Murphy, Megan Murphy, Tina Murphy & Emma Murphy, the ex-wife of Nick Evans & the mother of Robbie Evans. She made her first appearance in November 2013, and left in July 2017. She returned for a short stint between July & September 2018. She was one of the most popular characters introduced, and was a lead character from 2015-17. Storylines Natalie was first seen in November 2013, when she and her sister Michelle move nearer and live with their sister Tina Murphy. In March 2014, they are joined by their other sister Megan, & Michelle's daughter Faye. In June 2014, their mother Claire buys The Tumpetty, and the Murphy family move in. In August 2014, Natalie starts seeing Nick Evans, behind everyone's back. However in October 2014, Natalie's ex boyfriend Alex Richards starts stalking Nick & Natalie, and make things difficult. In August 2015, Nick & Natalie kiss, however is caught by Kales & her friends, Holly & Lucy. Kales goes and tells Nita, who walks out. Nick and Natalie get together properly after this, and the pair marry in October. Kales moves out, and stays with Mrs Celery. In December, Nick & Natalie are walking home, when Nita turns up and asks Nick to take her back. Nick is just about to answer, when Nita collapses. She had been stabbed by Alex Richards. Nick then kills Alex, hitting him with a brick. Nick and Natalie temporarily split over Christmas and New year, however get back together in January. In May 2016, Natalie is upset when Michelle dies. The same day she gives birth to a son, Robbie. In December 2016, Natalie & Alex are suspicious when Leigh Dawn, an old girlfriend of Nick, turns up looking for them. Nick is pleased to see her, and the two get talking. She is unimpressed when Leigh spends Christmas with them. On the same day, Amii pushes Robbie down the stairs. Throughout 2017, Natalie gets more and more suspicious about Leigh. In July 2017, during the helicopter crash, Nick goes missing, and is presumed dead, however is visiting Leigh. Natalie is pleased when Nick turns up alive, however later that day finds a secret mobile phone with text messages to Leigh on it. Natalie confronts Nick, who tells her the truth. Natalie walks out, going to Scotland with Alex & Michael. In July 2018, several Hole Street residents are on holiday in Spain, and a woman named Kameela Lopez watches them, especially Nick. As they are leaving, Kameela is seen phoning someone, who turns out to be Natalie, who wants revenge on Nick. A month later, Nick & Natalie accidentally meet up, and the pair forgive each other. Natalie & Kameela head back to Spain. However, later that day, Megan gets a phone call from Tina, saying that Natalie & Kameela had both been killed in a car crash on Oyster Bridge. This turns out to be deliberately caused by Tom Golding. Background Info In June 2013, it was announced that a new character named Natalie was joining, played by a real life friend of NJE. It was announced later that she was joining alongside Michelle Murphy (Lucy Pargeter), and they were the sisters of Tina Murphy (Michelle Keegan). They arrived in November 2013. Throughout the first half of 2014, various other members arrived: another sister Megan Murphy (Jessica Knappett), Michelle's daughter Faye Murphy (Ellie Leach) & their mother Claire (Nigella Lawson). Further members of the Murphy family were introduced throughout 2014. The pairing of Nick & Natalie was seen as popular with viewers. In July 2017, Natalie made an unannounced departure when she left with Alex (Karen David) & Michael (Ben Champniss). The character then made an unannounced return in July 2018, and made an unannounced offscreen death in September 2018. Natalie J. apparently left because she wanted to focus on her day job, which was legal work, which she had been focusing on since 2012, before she joined N&F. She also ruled out a return, saying "I don't fit in with the cast anymore, so I can't see myself returning at all, I want to focus on my job". NJE accepted this, but indirectly criticised it in 2018, saying "bloody Llanelli people and their stupid hangups about being seen as living up to everyone's expectations! I gave that up long ago!" News website Electronic Detective also criticised Natalie J's decision in a "Characters we'd like to see return" list saying: "there are some characters that the actors have other work such as Rebecca (Katherine Kelly), Tina (Michelle Keegan) & Shive (Aidan Turner), some that aren't well such as Ginny (Barbara Windsor) & the original Rosemary (Rosemary Carpenter), and some that have other jobs. We're looking at you Natalie (Natalie J.)!" Natalie apparently said "what I want to do with my life is nobody's business except mine". Category:1989 Births Category:2018 Deaths Category:2013 Debuts Category:2018 departures Category:Murphy Family Category:Evans Family Category:Lead Characters